1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus having an automatic backup function and a method for controlling the same which can store important data in a backup storage unit in accordance with a user's selection or in an automatic manner, to cope with unexpected memory failure, thereby being capable of achieving an enhancement in the convenience of the user, considerably reducing the possibility of loss of data, and normally performing a data storing task even when there is a problem such as failure of power supply to a main storage unit or an insufficient memory capacity of the main storage unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently-developed imaging apparatuses have a variety of functions in pace with the current multimedia age.
In particular, such an imaging apparatus not only has a function for simply outputting particular data in real time, but also has a function for storing audio and video data desired by the user, and subsequently reproducing the audio and video data at the point of time when the user desires to hear and view the audio and video data.
For example, such an imaging apparatus may be a personal video recorder (PVR).
The PVR is an apparatus which can record digital broadcast data in a storage unit such as a hard disk drive (HDD). The PVR provides functions considerably improved over those of conventional video cassette recorders (VCRs). For example, the PVR not only provides a general recording function, but also provides a time shift function, an instant replay function that can be performed during viewing of live broadcast, and other various play functions.
Furthermore, the PVR provides advantages in that it can provide various additional services such as a function for recording high-quality digital broadcast data of a high-definition (HD) grade in a memory, and reproducing the recorded data when the user desires to view the data, and a function for storing an image taken by the user with a camera in the memory, and displaying the stored image on a screen when the user desires to view the image.
Meanwhile, the current tendency of such a PVR is not to independently use the PVR, but to incorporate the PVR in an HD set top box or a TV set. Recently-developed PVRs can freely record and play back digital broadcast data.
In addition, such a PVR can store, in a memory space thereof (for example, an HDD) audio/video (A/V), data input from an external device as well as input broadcast signals (for example, digital broadcast signals or analog broadcast signals), and can play back the stored data or signals.
In particular, the recently-developed PVRs have an electronic photo frame function for storing, in a memory, photograph images taken during a trip or in a celebration or condolence, and displaying the stored photograph images.
In accordance with the recent fast development of storage techniques, the capacity of HDDs equipped in PVRs has also been greatly increased. As a result, the quantity of broadcast program data continuously recordable by such a PVR is also greatly increased.
Of course, the memory space of the PVR is still limiting and unstable. For this reason, a technique enabling the memory space of the PVR to be efficiently used is in great demand.
Conventionally, pieces of data stored in an imaging apparatus such as a PVR are collectively managed. For this reason, there is a problem in that, when unexpected impact is applied to the imaging apparatus, most data stored in the imaging apparatus may be damaged.
In particular, the unexpected impact may be an external impact or vibration applied to the imaging apparatus. High voltage electric surges may also be applied to the imaging apparatus. In this case, supply of electric power to the imaging apparatus may be non-uniform.
Moreover, the conventional imaging apparatus has no function for automatically determining particular data to be more securely stored in a memory equipped in the imaging apparatus.
In addition, the conventional imaging apparatus has a problem in that, when unstable supply of power or shortage of memory space occur in the main storage unit of the imaging apparatus, it is impossible to store desired data in the imaging apparatus.